


Optimus Prime I Know

by homuraelric



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: I'm Sorry, It Sucks, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homuraelric/pseuds/homuraelric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first work here, I decided to write a one-shot in under 10 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>It sucks but I love this pairing too much not to post something about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optimus Prime I Know

Optimus Prime and Samuel James Witwicky One-Shot.

One-Shot Title: The Optimus Prime I Know

 

Everyone knows Optimus Prime as a stoic, expressionless leader who only uses his holoform in certain situations for meetings with the government. 

That's not the Optimus Prime I know.

The Optimus Prime I know is a hopeless romantic, but is embarrassed whenever he shows it.   
The Optimus Prime I know uses his holoform, for, fun activities such as going on dates with me.

Everyone knows Optimus Prime as only Optimus Prime.

That's not all there is to Optimus Prime.

The Optimus Prime I know has a real name, and has told me. Orion Pax.   
The Optimus Prime I know has also told me his past as an archivist, and how he still loves to read.

Everyone knows Optimus Prime as to have always been single before I met him.

That's not the Optimus Prime I know.

The Optimus Prime I know had a girlfriend, her name was Elita-1. She used to be named Ariel, like Optimus was used to be named Orion. She died while Optimus used to live on Cybertron.

Everyone thinks they know Optimus Prime.

They just don't know how much I know about the Prime that I know.

Who am I with the knowledge of Optimus Prime?

I am not Ratchet.  
I am not a Cybertronian.  
Who am I?

My names is Samuel James Witwicky and Optimus Prime is my sparkmate.  
The reason I know all of these things because I swore to love and protect him for the rest of my life.

Wanna know something else?

He promised to protect me for the same amount of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this I know it was terrible.


End file.
